


Not A Fucking Sonnet

by hikari_datenshi (Salamander)



Category: British Comedian RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/hikari_datenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie writes terrible love poetry to David.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Fucking Sonnet

This is a sonnet only not really,  
Let us pretend I can do poems, alright?  
You make me wanna be touchy-feely,  
Why do you have to wear trousers so tight?  
I've gone mad with this fucking desire,  
Just wanna touch you – fuck, I'm shit at this.  
Honest, it's like you've set my loins on fire,  
I swear to god I'm not taking the piss.  
I like it when you do sarcasm, erm,  
And your stupid floppy hair, I think it  
Looks fucking hot, let me fill you with sperm.  
That came out a bit wrong. Fucking bollocks shit.  
Basically, I think you're great. Can we skip  
The rest of this and get straight to the whips?


End file.
